Bruce Wayne 3
by sprout32
Summary: Kate Kelly has worked at Wayne Enterprises for over a year and never met Bruce, until now.


I never put much thought in to love. I thought it was just something for people had way too much time on their hands. God knows I don't. But for some reason that morning I had imagined myself, standing next to a man, promising me he would protect me. I didn't have time for this. So I continued my way and landed myself where I am most of the time, in my office at Wayne Enterprises.

Biomechanics was my thing, it always had been. From the time I was a small child I always wanted to improve the human body some way or another. I had found my calling. At the moment I had been asked to work on something that had been tackled before, a body suit of sorts. The details were a little vague but it wasn't my job to ask what it was for.

They told me they needed a suit much like the old one but for with a new body type. This one was to be shorter and less muscular with much more flexibility. This was not a hard task, I had dealt with much, much harder. Once it was done I took the plans to my manufacturing team, where a few people were waiting for them.

"That was quick, Kate." Rob, my head manufacturer said. "Mr. Wayne came down to see what you worked up and I told him it would still be a few days before you were done."

"No, I knew exactly what I wanted this time so it was a short process." I replied.

Bruce Wayne came to see what I had done?! I had never even seen him before, he had just been a faceless name that was "big brother". At that moment he came through the door and smiled. He shook my hand. He had big, strong hands.

"Hello, Miss. Kelly. Thank you for doing this for me, it is much appreciated." He said, his voice was as smooth as the coffee I'm sure he could smell on my breath.

"Well I best be getting back to work, nice to meet you Mr. Wayne. Thank you Robbie call me when it's done." I replied and started to walk away.

"Wait!" he called after me. "It would be an honor if you would join me for lunch."

"No, I really have a lot of work to do." I answered.

"Please, it's the least I could do." He pleaded, his blue eyes looking straight into me.

"Alright." I finally said.

So he led me through the basement where my office was located to his car, which, might I add, was a very nice sports car, I don't know enough about cars to tell you more than that.

"So, Miss. Kelly-"

"Kate, please call me Kate." I interrupted.

"So, Kate, tell me about yourself." He asked

"Well I am a biomechanic a-"

"No, I mean about yourself, not your work."

"Well..." I paused "I have a cat named Chester." I finally replied.

"Wow." He said, smiling and nodding his head. "Is that all, a biomechanic with a cat."

"I'm aggressively uninteresting." I answered.

"I don't believe that for a second."

"Why not."

"Because I can tell just by the way you speak." We stared at each other for a second before his eyes went back to the road. We sat in silence for a while before he spoke again.

"You're beautiful." He said

"I was just thinking the same thing about you." I said, smiling. We sat in silence again.

"Okay I shared now you tell me about yourself; I've been working for you for over a year and never even seen you before." I said.

"Well I am Bruce Wayne. I run the family business and-"

"No not your work remember?" I interrupted

"Okay..." he paused. "I do spelunking." He said.

"I don't believe you." I said.

"And why is that?" He asked

"Because I can tell just by the way you speak." I replied.

At this point we had arrived at the restaurant, and I could tell it was way fancier than anything I had the need to eat at. He jumped out of the car and hurried over to open my door. "Wow, what a gentleman," I thought to myself.

"Bruce Wayne." Came a voice from far away. A man ran up to him. "Long time no see. Who's your friend?"

"Good to see you again, Gordon, this is Kate Kelly a very good friend of mine. Kate, this is Gordon, he owns this restaurant." Bruce said. I shook the man's hand and we went inside.

We got a seat by a fountain and he ordered us some wine.

"So tell me about your family." He said.

"My family... Okay. I grew up in a small town in Indiana where my mother was a professor at the local university and my father was the only surgeon in the area. I have 1 older brother, Bill who is now in the marines,married with a brand-new daughter, and 3 younger brothers, Peter, Sam, and Robbie."

"How old are your little brothers?" He asked, his eyes looking intently at me, extremely engaged.

"Peter is 16, Sam is 12, and Robbie is 5." I replied. I hadn't seen them in so long. I looked into my wine glass.

"Well aren't you going to ask me about my family?" He said

"I know about your family." I said softly.

"Really? Did you know my Great-Aunt Beatrice just celebrated her 102nd birthday? And Uncle Lenny is still going strong at 99." He said, laughing.

"Oh, I see Aunt Beatrice really robbed the cradle there." I said, laughing with him.

Somehow the minutes turned to hours and the next time I glanced at my phone it was 8 pm.

"Woah I need to get back to work." I said, getting up from my seat.

"No, let me drive you home, you don't need to go back to work this late." He said.

So I let him, because I didn't have much work to do anyway. He dropped me off at my apartment and I watched his car drive away until it was completely out of sight. Wow, so this is love.


End file.
